Cravings
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Sakura spends her days moping about or trying to get close to Yukito. Little does she know there is someone close to her spending his days doing the exact same thing with her. SyaoranXSakura


**Hey readers,**

**I hope you like this new story, i've forgotten about writing stories and I decided to write again to get back to my roots, try and finish off my old stories and just do this simple one to get me started. Its one of my favourite types of romances, it's been done many times but every time I read one like it my heart still flutters.**

**Here Goes.**

–

**Sakura POV**

Gosh. Just another day. I sighed pulling the bedsheets away as I switched the alarm next to me off. I sighed and walked across to my window. I've been waking up on time; I mean, i'm still late to school but not because i've slept in but just because i've taken my sweet ass time to get out of bed, stare outside that window into the garden, put my uniform on, stare outside some more, pack my things and day dream again. I'm not day dreaming about anything in particular, just that everything seems so pointless. Hey what do you expect. I'm a teenager. Just about to head off for another day of school. Another day of year nine. Another day of lusting after Yukito, my brothers 'friend'. That's right. I've been lusting after him still, even after I found out what was really going on between him and Toya. I enjoy flirting with him, (even if he doesn't flirt back) some part of me hopes that maybe he'll change his mind about what he wants. Don't get me wrong. I know it's not a choice. I look over to my clock. Frick.

I trot downstairs smiling at my beloved father, "Morning Dad." I say giving him a peck on the cheek. I then smoosh my fingers through my brothers hair, annoying him. "I'm Off." He swats my hand away but I move it in time, I poke my tongue out at him and start to walk towards the door when I see Yukito sliding off his shoes to come into the house.

"Morning Sakura." He smiles innocently at me. I feel a bit of blush reach my cheeks. I concentrate to make it fade as I turn my face towards Toya. His blushing slightly too but only I would notice. His still shy about their love; he hasn't told my dad yet but I'm pretty positive he knows. "Morning Fujitaka." My father smiles back at Yukito but then peacefully returns to his newspaper, I flash Toya a cheeky grin. "Morning Toy-"

"Oh Yukito!" I jump towards him giving him a big squeeze. "It's been to long!"

"But Sakura, I saw you yesterday."

"That's too long to see my favourite person!" I give him a big smooch on the cheek before looking back at Toya's disgruntled face and walking out the door. "I'll see you after school." I wave happily back at them.

Frick. I'd do anything to kiss him again. I tease my brother like that because it's the only possible way that I could get close to Yukito.

"Sakura!" I hear a voice yell behind me. I automatically roll my eyes as I turn around.

"Hey Li." I'm not rolling my eyes cause I dislike the guy. He just gets annoying every now and then; I also never told him he could call me by my given name, he just started calling me that. I gave up telling him to stop years ago.

"Your hairs all messy." He said grinning at me.

"What? No it's not." I say confused trying to find my reflection in something.

"Now it is!" Suddenly his hands come out of no where and muss my hair up.

"LI!" I yell as one of my cherry blossom hair ties falls to the floor.

"Relax, your hair looks better down anyway. All loose and free." He smiles. I wince at him as he picks up the hair tie and hands it back to me. I snatch it from his hand and turn to continue down the road. "So Sakura, what class do you have today."

"Math, English, Science and Art." I sigh.

"Oh okay. We're in English and Science together." He chirped

"Great."

"Please, if it weren't for me, you'd have no one else to sit next too." He teased. The sad thing was he was kind of right. I did have Art and English with Tomoyo but that was it. Rika and Chiharu were placed in a different campus to Tomoyo and I so we didn't see each them as much.

"Don't you have anything to say worth listening too." I frowned at him as we reached the school.

"Don't worry Sakura I won't leave you alone." He teased again.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

–

**English Class**

As I entered the classroom Tomoyo was already sitting down at the tables. I sat down next to her and Syaoran followed. Tomoyo turned to me, her hands neatly folded in front of her, her book already open on the table to a new page and four coloured pen ready. Tomoyo is literally the number one student in our school. She's the year representative and if she could would probably be school captain but you have to be a senior. Though the teachers always whisper to us that Tomoyo is smarter then any of the seniors. Not saying their dumb of course just that she really is that super intelligent. She's been offered scholarships to some of the most prestigious schools, chances to skip straight to University but she's always said no.

"How was your morning Sakura?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Not to bad." I smirked at her.

"So Yukito stopped by then." She smiled. I felt Syaoran shift next to me. I grinned at her. "Oh, so your brother was around at the time."

"Uhuh." I nodded feeling a tinge of blush in my cheeks.

"Good start to the day so early in the morning." She smiled as she noticed the teacher enter the room.

"Yep, he makes me feel so-"

"The teachers here and you haven't got your books out!" Syaoran interrupted.

I threw him a mild glare but I knew he was right. I sighed and took my books out of my bed. Tomoyo just giggled slightly under her breathe. The rest of the class was boring, Tomoyo wrote his heart out and Syaoran couldn't stop annoying me. I asked him to move away a bit cause his arm kept bumping into mine. He shift slightly and didn't make a noise for the rest of the class. Tomoyo just giggled again under her breathe but never putting her pen down.

As the bell went Tomoyo quickly sat up and started packing her things. "Hey guys I won't be able to have lunch with you." Be fore I could ask why, she was out the door.

"Looks like it's just you and me again Li." I turned to him. He had his hands in his pockets and didn't say anything. I rolled and eyes and softly laughed at him and bumped him on the arm. "Jeez are you offended cause I asked you to move over cause your were too close." I smirked. He pouted his bottom lip playfully. I moved my face closer to him, "Aw, is big baby having a sook." I laughed. His face, a tinge of red, stopped pouting and shoved his hand on top my face and pushed it away.

"You're too close."

–

As we sat down for lunch outside, I could hear the girls from a table a few meters away giggling loudly. It was Rika and Chiharu. When they came to this school they easily became popular. We use to hang out after school but that became less and less frequent till it eventually stopped. They use to tell me if I was in their campus I would have been popular too. Like I care. Rika is still nice and occasionally says 'Hi.' if we walk past each other but Chiharu since coming to this school got a bit of a big head since her hairstyle became the new trendy thing.

"Do you still speak to Rika and Chiharu?" I asked Syaoran who sat across from me rather then next to me.

"Every now and then." He bit into his sandwich glancing in their direction. "Their still both really nice." Syaoran was suppose to be in their campus but changed to Tomoyo's and I's after the first week. It would seem that he had gotten popular real quickly but as soon as he changed it died down, though I do see the odd person I've never seen before say 'Hey' to him like they were best mates.

"Remember how you changed campus's in year seven." I asked relizing i'd never done so before. "Why?"

With a mouthful of sandwich he said, "I wouldn't be able to annoy you from another campus." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Be serious." I said poking the pasta around in my little tupperware container. I shot my head up as I heard Rika and Chiharu laugh their heart out; Syaoran followed my gaze then looked back at me. I looked at him but he just quickly went back to eating his sandwich. "Are you feeling okay? Are you hot? Your face is a bit red." I said raising a finger to his cheek.

"Oh. They do that sometimes." He said looking away. I sighed and went back to poking my pasta. "Are you okay, you seem..."

"It's actually a good day today." I smiled at him. He didn't ask how or why he just started carving through the wooden table with a pen. I sighed and rested my elbow on the table.

"What do you like about Yukito?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

"Uhh..." I mutter a bit unprepared. "I'm not sure. To me he is very handsome and I guess we've just known each other for so long and I know I can't have him. You know what I mean."

Syaoran just nods.

–

"Your regular science teacher isn't here today so you can do free time but he has asked that you decide pairs among you for the project next class." Our substitute says before retreating behind the desk with a crossword book. The substitute's never really try to teach you anything here, why would they? If you learn it from they, they don't get the credit, your regular teacher does.

"Want to be partners?" Syaoran asks. We always sit together in english. We don't really know anyone else, I sit down, he sits down next me. I follow too, it seems kind of rude now to sit elsewhere.

"Yeah okay." I say. "What do you want to do for now though." I say about to lay my head on the desk.

"You want to ditch? We could have some yummy greasy take away. I mean if you can fit anymore into your stomach." He smirks.

I smirk back at him. "Get your things." As I went to grab my bag I heard footsteps approach.

"Hey Syaoran." Chiharu said approaching our table, "Are you doing anything after class?"

"Sorry Mihara, I'm not free." He smiled kindly at her.

"Syaoran don't be so formal, call me Chiharu," She smiled. I could see her friends at the table on the other side of the room. I didn't know who they were but Rika was there giggling with another girl peering over their shoulder towards our direction. "I was going to say, we're all going out for some coffee and we're inviting you to come along." She smiles at him softly swirling her pigtail plait thing around her finger, not even looking in my direction.

"Sorry Mihara," Syaoran continued. I couldn't help but smile at how he still didn't call her Chiharu, "I already made plans." He said gently. I placed my hand on his arm as he reached for his bag.

"Hey don't worry about it." I told him. But before either I or Chiharu could say another word he grabbed my hand that held his arm,

"Maybe next time Mihara." He smiled gently at her then pulled me away and out that classroom.

"What was that all about?" I said looking back over my shoulder to the classroom.

Syaoran smirks, "I don't like coffee."

–

We walked in silence all the way to the local Charcoal chicken. Us three sometimes like to come here and get a natural high on fats and sugar. Whatever will make us smile. Not that I'm saying my friends don't make me smile.

"Get what you like. I'll shout today." Syaoran said as we entered the shop.

"Just get chips." I said sitting down at a table. The only reason I decided to spend my time with Syaoran at a Charcoal chicken is cause we ditched class otherwise I would have gone straight home to see if Yukito was still there. Syaoran sits down in the seat across from me. "I'll message Tomoyo and tell her we ditched." Syaoran pushes the plate of chips towards me.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I am a bit. Why don't you eat them?" I said grabbing a chip from the plate.

"I'm not very hungry." He says whilst grabbing a chip.

"Hey, you didn't answer me before. Why did you move campus's in year seven?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

Syaoran picks up another chip, "I did answer you."

"Do you know what Chiharu wanted?" I said shoving a few more chips in my mouth now realising I was pretty hungry.

"Well," he said swirling his hand over the chips, picking the perfect one. "When I was in the other campus, it was made to my attention that a lot of the girls were attracted to me, Chiharu in particular. She was already going out with Yamazaki though at the time so she told every girl that I was hers if she ever broke up with Yamazaki. Well the two broke up on mutual terms a month ago."

"So you think she wanted to ask you out?"

Syaoran just grins and I look down and realise i'd been shoving chips down my throat the entire time and they were nearly all gone. "I knew you were hungry."

I can't help but smile, "C'mon, I got to head home." With that we clean up our mess and head out the door.

Syaoran likes to walk me home. Some whole 'macho protecto' thing, he doesn't live to far from me but it is a bit out of the way.

"Thanks for lunch Li." I say as we start to near my house.

"Sakura..." He says softly. I look up at him and meet his gaze, "You can call me Syaoran."

"C'mon Li, Not this again." I smirk.

"We've known each other for so long, you're my best friend." His face a bit red.

This awkward conversation makes my face slightly pink too, "Yeah, yeah, you're one of my best friends too." I say punching his arm in a playful manner. He grabs my hand and holds it tightly as if he doesn't know what to do with it.

"Maybe you shouldn't call me Syaoran." He says looking at me intently, causing me to blush a little that I have to look away. That's when I realise we're standing in front of the house next door to mine. Realising what Syaoran just said I cock an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

He bit his bottom lip. Feeling a bit intense from his touch and gaze I felt my face get a bit more pink as the moment got awkward. I hope Yukito couldn't see from here.

"Because I might not be able to resist..." He said softly, letting go of my hand that he was holding onto tightly.

I cocked my eyebrow again, "Resist what?" He bit his lip again to allow no sound to come from his mouth. "C'mon what happens? I'll say it!" I smirked. His cheeks started to turn red but he still didn't answer. Getting bored I asked him what was wrong, "Syaoran..."

Before I could say anything else, I felt his warm hand on my cheek and his lips on mine.

A kiss that never made me feel more wanted.

–

**Let's leave it at that. Easy and introductory. **

**Please give me your thoughts to motivate me.**

**Thank you, Guys! **


End file.
